


A Trick of Perspective — Фокус с восприятием

by synant



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Photography, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Холмс раскрывает дело с фотографией, а Уотсон изумляется технике, что была использована в деле.
Kudos: 1





	A Trick of Perspective — Фокус с восприятием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Trick of Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883512) by [ancalime8301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301). 



> Был переведён для конкурса [«За страницей-2»](https://fanfics.me/challenge127) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Thank you so much for permission, I’ve enjoyed translating this.
> 
> Благодарность бете.

— …Так что я настояла на фотографии, прежде чем дать им хоть пенс — я не богатая женщина, а они требовали баснословную сумму денег, — матрона вытащила из сумки книгу, из которой выудила фотографию. — И вот.

Холмс казался взволнованным, когда рассматривал фотографию.

Тем временем клиентка продолжила:

— Как вы видите, статуя на ней в человеческий рост, а совсем не такая, которую дали мне. — Я снова окинул взглядом статуэтку, что стояла на столе Холмса. Это была добротная работа — имитация в стиле греческих статуй, — но точно не стоила тех трёх тысяч фунтов, что за неё заплатили.

— Я прошу вас узнать, где именно находится статуя с этой фотографии. Если я не могу заполучить её, то хотела бы, чтобы мне вернули деньги, но подозреваю, что эти негодяи уже исчезли без следа.

— Скорее всего, — рассеяно ответил Холмс, всё ещё разглядывая фотографию. — Я взгляну чуть поближе, миссис Харрисон. Ожидайте моего ответа через три дня. Я верну вам ваши вещи, как только дело будет раскрыто.

Я понял намёк и выпроводил её, оставляя Холмса наедине с фотографией. Вернувшись, я застал его за тем же занятием, однако теперь он рассматривал статуэтку. Встав за его спиной, я впервые посмотрел на фотографию: на ней рядом со статуей в каком-то огромном зале стоял бородатый мужчина. Статуя была похожа на статуэтку, что Холмс держал в руках.

Холмс молча встал, взяв с собой статуэтку и фотографию и направился к своему столу. Я же молча удалился, оставив его со своими мыслями.

* * *

Весь следующий день Холмс провозился с камерой в своей комнате, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Я же был сбит столку, но знал, что спрашивать нет смысла. Когда Холмс вышел к ужину, то с крайне раздосадованным видом бросил фотографию на стол, словно она оскорбила его до глубины души.

— Что вы видите на этой фотографии? — спросил он раздражённо.

Я был удивлён вопросом и взглянул на фотографию ещё раз, но увидел на ней всё то же, что и раньше.

— Бородатый мужчина стоит у огромной статуи в каком-то длинном зале, — неуверенно ответил я.

Холмс уставился на меня не моргая, а затем взял фотографию. По изменившемуся выражению его лица я смог понять, что в деле прорыв, но какой именно, не мог даже представить.

— Вы — проводник света, мой дорогой Уотсон, — сказал он, вставая из-за стола. — Мне нужно попросить брата об одолжении, — и ушёл, оставив меня в полном изумлении.

* * *

На следующее утро после завтрака Холмс настоял на том, чтобы я сопровождал его и поручил мне нести статуэтку и столик, пока сам нёс объёмную сумку. Он не сказал, куда мы направляемся, но остановились мы у дверей Уайт-холла. Холмс провёл меня внутрь, вглубь здания, пока мы не оказались в помещении, в котором, по-видимому, проходили официальные мероприятия. Это была запоминающаяся комната, освещённая большим количеством электрических ламп.

В сумке оказалась камера. Холмс собрал её и поставил статуэтку на стол напротив камеры. Настал мой черед.

— Теперь, Уотсон, отходите от меня до тех пор, пока я не скажу вам замереть, — сказал Холмс перед тем как скрыться за ширмой камеры.

Я неуверенно отошёл, не зная, когда мне скажут остановиться, и казалось, что преодолел путь уже до середины комнаты, когда Холмс сказал:

— Обернитесь и стойте там.

Казалось, прошло слишком много мучительных минут, прежде чем мне снова позволили двинуться с места, но, скорее всего, их было лишь несколько. Всё, что мы сделали после — собрали вещи и я поехал на Бейкер-стрит, пока Холмс возвращался своими путями — скорее всего чтобы вернуть камеру её законному владельцу.

Холмс ворвался в гостиную прямо перед ужином, держа в руках лист бумаги. Он почти ликовал, показывая мне его.

— Скажите мне, Уотсон, что вы видите?

Я не поверил своим глазам. На снимке я стоял рядом с высокой статуей в полный рост, хотя точно знал, что та была на столе.

— Как такое возможно? — спросил я в полном замешательстве.

— Небольшой фокус с восприятием, — торжественно объявил Холмс. — Размер объекта может быть изменен с помощью расстояния, в том случае, если не присутствуют тени.

Я всё ещё не мог в это поверить, хотя самолично присутствовал на создании фотографии.

— Так нет никакой большой статуи? — уточнил я, памятуя о желании клиента.

— Нет никакой большой статуи, — подтвердил Холмс.

Исход дела миссис Харрисон, увы, был не тем, какой она ожидала, мошенники покинули страну, но её поразили выводы Холмса о фотографии. В итоге её провал послужил началом новой карьеры: она начала изучать камеры и фотографирование. В последний раз, когда ее имя мелькало в газете, там было сказано, что она возглавила группу людей, специализирующихся на необычной съёмке и экспериментах с движущимися картинками.

Каждый раз глядя на эту фотографию, я думаю о том, какие ещё манипуляции и хитрости проделывают с фотографиями повсюду. И решаю, что не хочу этого знать.


End file.
